Episode 05 From Death to Morning
'From Death to Morning '(死より朝へ) is the fifth episode of the Banana Fish anime. Synopsis Ash is released from prison on bail, and immediately seeks to avenge Griffin. With assistance from Eiji and Shorter, Ash attempts and fails to ambush Golzine at a club used as a front for Golzine's child sex ring. They are rescued by Max and Ibe; the five men make plans to visit Ash's family home in Cape Cod to search Griffin's possessions for information on Banana Fish. Summary At the local jail, Ash agrees with the bail that George Scott gives to him and is set free. In the jail cell, Ash and Max grab everything they have before leaving and talk about Dino Golzine. In the waiting room, Eiji is happy to see Ash with Ash thanking him for everything. With George talking to a guard, Max comes running to George and tells him that Ash is going to get revenge for Griffin's death. On their way out, Ash starts talking about seeing Griffin with Charlie not being able to keep himself together. At the same time, George begins making his way to Charlie, but is too late. In the car, Eiji apologizes to Ash for getting into trouble and for being followed. Charlie asks if Ash is okay with Ash telling him that he feels sick. Charlie offers to help Ash out of the car, but get's a phone call and is pointed a gun at by Ash. Ash tells Shunichi and Eiji to get out of the car. Charlie tells Ash to calm down and that the shooter is with Arthur. Ash tells Charlie and the others that he is going to settle things by himself. Shunichi quickly thinks of something and alerts Ash that Arthur is here. Ash falls for the trick with Charlie and Shunichi trying to get a hold of Ash. With Eiji watching, Eiji decides to drive away with Ash leaving Shunichi and Charlie behind. With Eiji driving, Ash tells Eiji to pull over and to get out. Eiji refuses to listen to Ash and tells him that it's his problem as well. Ash being unable to say no, tells Eiji that Japanese people must be masochistic. Ash allows Eiji to come with him, but to not get in his way and to watch himself. At a café, Shunichi and Charlie talk about Eiji. At a greenhouse, Arthur talks to Dino about Chinatown and Banana Fish. As Ash and Eiji walk through the city of Chinatown, Ash realizes that someone is following them and tells Eiji to run and where to go. The two make their way to an alley and realize the man following them. Shorter and his men come along shortly after and take the man away. Ash tells Shorter to stay out of the situation with him, Dino, and Arthur. Shorter explains to Ash that Arthur has killed a lot of his men and asks if he wants to get revenge for the guys and for Skip. Ash and Shorter both agree to work together. Shorter tells Eiji about what he did, hearing the information from his sister. Eiji realizes the same women he met before and questions Shorter if that's his older sister with Shorter trying to explain to him. At the Chang Dai, Charlie and Nadia talk about Shorter and how they are trying to help. At a local place, Ash insists that Eiji should go back to Shunichi with Eiji telling Ash that it would only make him worry more. Eiji tells Ash and Shorter the reason for him coming to America. In the morning, Ash calls for Eiji multiple times with Eiji wanting to sleep more. Ash tapping a gun at Eiji with Eiji slowly getting scared of the gun. Ash explains to Eiji about the gun and tells him that Breakfast will be ready soon. Eiji looks at the gun and holds it by making a "bang" noise. In a Chinese building, Ash meets up with Lee Wang Lung and start to make a deal about going against Golzine. During the night, Ash explains to Eiji and Shorter about a place named Club Cod that is used as a child sex ring. Shorter and Eiji find the matter to be disturbing and gross. In a office, Charlie talks to Shunichi about Max and Eiji and informs him to get some rest. Shunichi hears a noise and opens the door to see Max. Max tells him that they are leaving and drags Shunichi with him. On a building, Ash tells Eiji and Shorter his plans on getting Papa Dino. Ash, Eiji, and Shorter begin to drive off with a semi truck. Papa Dino see's the commotion in town and realizes that Ash is here. Ash is shot from out of nowhere and makes and attempt to shoot Dino. Ash lays on the truck to realize that Arthur is working alongside them. Shorter looses control of the truck and ends up crashing with Ash managing to jump off. After impact, Eiji asks Shorter if he is okay when a thug comes up to Eiji with knives. Eiji points the gun at him, but is reluctant to shoot and the man comes closer, until Shorter pulls the trigger. Max and Shunichi arrive on time and begin to make their escape with Ash, Eiji, and Shorter. Later, Ash and the others wash up on one of the inlets besides a warehouse. Ash begins to walk away, but is asked by Max where he is going. Ash tells Max that it is none of his business and is knocked out cold from Max's punch. Max carries Ash and the others follow. In Dino's room, Dino discusses to Arthur about bringing Ash to him alive. In a hideout, Ash wakes up with Max informing him on leaving today for Cape Cod. Ash later makes his way on top of the roof and begins crying over the loss of Griffin. Characters in Order of Appearance *Captain Jenkins *Ash Lynx *Max Lobo *Eiji Okumura *Shunichi Ibe *Charlie Dickinson *Shorter Wong *George Scott *Dino Golzine *Frederick Arthur *Wookie *Senator William Scott Gallery Main Article: Episode 05/Image Gallery Episode 05 - 5 hours until broadcast.png Episode 05 - 4 hours until broadcast.png Episode 05 - 3 hours until broadcast.png Episode 05 - 2 hours until broadcast.png Episode 05 - 1 hour until broadcast.png Episode 5 Title Card.png References * Manga Vol 03 Trivia * "From Death to Morning" is a novel by Thomas Wolfe. Category:Episodes Category:Anime